Skulduggery Pleasant:The New Girl
by SkulGurl
Summary: There's a new girl and her group, and no-one realises just how strong they are, but Skulduggery Pleasant.
1. Chapter 1: Sceptre Of The Ancients

VIPOV

I tapped my upper arm, watching it turn red, and then held my wrist, looking at my companions on my left and right. They nodded, and then held onto their own upper arm. The started to turn into a red mist, as they joined me, and I breathed them in.

I felt my new strength, and adjusted to it, then attacked the dark armoured knight.

I teleported with Renny's power, and punched it with Callum's. I quickly manipulated the air, making the armour fly back, crashing into the wall.

"Take that," I laughed as it disappeared, and I touched my upper arm, letting Kane, Renny, Callum and Theo out.

Then a knocking came from our front door. Who could that be, on a wet stormy night in Ireland.

At the door stood the great skeleton detective, Skulduggery Pleasant and his sidekick, Valkyrie Cain.

"What a surprise," I said, "Vine DiCaprio, at your service."

VAPOV

Vine's hair was red, and it reached her waist. Her fair skin made it stand out. Her cockney accent made it obvious she was from England, like Fletcher.

"Hello, Vine," Skulduggery said, tilting his head, to show he was smiling.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So, are you going to tell me why you came here?" she said in her cockney accent.

There was more silence, until I said, "We need your help, but Skulduggery's ego is just too big to admit it."

Vine smiled, a faint smile, and tied her glossy red hair, that reached her waist, into a simple ponytail.

She did a small salute and a bow.

"Like I said, Vine DiCaprio, at your service."

Skulduggery nodded, and walked outside to the Bentley.

There wasn't enough room for everyone, and Skulduggery gave off a small 'Oh'.

"No worries," Vine laughed, "Renny here is a Teleporter, just tell us where you're going and we'll be there.

I thought Fletcher was The Last Teleporter. I elbowed Skulduggery and he shrugged.

"So, where are you going?" Vine asked.

"The Sanctuary," Skulduggery replied, "We have to inform them of your arrival on the most recent case in progress."

Vine nodded to Skulduggery and me, then to Renny, then they disappeared.

I was confused, "He didn't even touch them!" I shouted.

"Well Valkyrie, that's called, evolved teleporting," Skulduggery sighed, opening the Bentley.

The drive to the Sanctuary was quiet and awkward, until we arrived.

Vine was sitting down, playing with white energy. Renny and the other boys and one girl, were leaning on the Sanctuary walls.

I stepped out and told Vine, "You know, you never really introduced us to the rest of your group."

Vine smiled then walked over to the black-haired boy, "This is Theo, and he's an Adept, like um… Anton Shudder, that's it," then she walked over to the blonde girl, "This is Kane, she's a Necromancer," next she went over to the spiky haired boy, that reminded me of Fletcher, "and this is Callum, who is an Adept, but not the same type as Theo."

I nodded and smiled a little, until Skulduggery moved on into the Sanctuary.

I followed, almost having to run to keep up.

Vine, Theo, Kane, Callum and Renny, swiftly followed behind me and Skulduggery, until we came into Corrival Deuce's office.

SPOV

Corrival looked Vine and her friends up and down before speaking.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said.

"This is Vine DiCaprio, Theo, Renny, Kane and Callum," I said while each one nodded while their name was being said.

"I assume they are for the new case on our hands?" Corrival asked.

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

Corrival excused me and everyone else, and we walked out to the Bentley.

"Valkyrie, call Fletcher and tell him to teleport them to my house," I said, being serious.

"Sure," she replied with a quick smile.

About 10 seconds later, Fletcher appeared at the Sanctuary and touched Vine, Theo, Callum, Kane and Renny, and soon disappeared.

Valkyrie sat in the front seat of the Bentley, while I sat in the drivers.

"Why did we even need them to help us on this case?" Valkyrie asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"This case is different; people are having random breakouts of magic. That's dangerous, as some might actually be stronger than we think," I explained.

"So basically, you're saying that we're not strong enough for this case?" Valkyrie complained.

"Well…" I said, just arriving at my house, "We're here!"

FPOV

Vine sat on a chair opposite of me. To be honest, she was quite attractive. She let her ginger hair down, and it flowed all the way to her waist.

The silence was awkward, and whenever I looked at Vine, my gaze always caught her eyes.

I guess, if I wanted to, we could go out. She looked about my age, 19, and now me and Valkyrie had broken up, I was… free.

I stood up, and walked into Skulduggery's bedroom, while he and Val walked in. I went into the drawers, looking for the file about the new case. Suddenly, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I spun round, quickly, to see Vine standing, smiling.

I didn't even hear one trace of her footsteps!

"I saw you looking at me," she said, smirking.

I laughed nervously, and scratched my neck.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"19," I replied.

"I'm 18, nice to meet you," she held out her hand and I shook it.

Quickly, I grabbed the files, and walked out into the main room, where Skulduggery was lying on the floor and Valkyrie unconscious. Everyone else of Vine's group, fighting armour surrounded with shadows.

It was… Lord Vile.

It flung at me, knocking the breath out of my lungs.

At times like this, I was really happy that I learned some magic.

I landed on my feet, and threw continuous fire balls, while Vine took off her ring, and it grew into the Sceptre of the Ancients. So that's where it went.


	2. Chapter 2:Boyfriend N' Girlfriend

**My first 2****nd**** chapter on my first story. (A few changes from the real books, DEREK LANDY RULES!)Confusing? Oh well… here I go… P.S: sorry for any mistakes!**

FPOV

Vine positioned the sceptre in Lord Vile's way, but before she could shoot, there was a shadow coming her way, aiming for her throat. The shadow curled its fingers around Vine's neck, strangling her, so I charged light into my hands, pressing it against the shadow. The shadow simply faded away, while Vine took deep breaths. She stood up, and pointed the sceptre in Lord Vile's way once again.

VIPOV

I was still regaining my breath, but I still pointed the sceptre. To be honest, I owed one to Fletcher, for saving my life, and he was quite cute, but now isn't the time to be thinking about that.

_Shoot._

The sceptre blasted out black lightning bolts, hitting Lord Vile directly in the head, or what looked like his head. To my surprise, there was a shield made of shadows, protecting Lord Vile from the lightning bolts. They dropped to the floor, and withered away.

_Impossible._

I looked at Fletcher, but he looked just as astonished as I was.

The room was covered with bodies, unconscious, or badly injured. This depended on me and Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you're a Teleporter, am I right?" I said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Go get help, anyone, anywhere."

Fletcher nodded, and was soon gone. I looked back to Lord Vile, to see his eyes flaming red. What was he doing?

Fletcher was back with Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke, High Priest Tenebrae and Solomon Wreath.

They all stared at my sceptre, then to Lord Vile.

"Step back," Tenebrae soon said, "This is our responsibility, not yours."

I stepped back, giving Fletcher a look to step back too.

The men stood high and the first to attack was Wreath.

FPOV

Shadows twirled towards Vile's direction, hitting him, making him stagger back towards a wall.

Then Ghastly clapped his hands together, and a burning inferno surrounded Vile's feet.

"Move one step," Ghastly warned, "And you'll go up in flames."

Lord Vile spoke, in a deep gruff voice, "I have no business with Elementals, or Adepts, my business is with the Necromancers, who deserted me. Step back, while you still can."

Erskine laughed, "No chance there."

Lord Vile grunted, and the armour parted and joined with Skulduggery's bones.

Skulduggery screamed out, while I ran forward, but Wreath took hold of my wrist, dragging me back.

_Was Skulduggery… Lord Vile?_

Valkyrie began to regain consciousness, and saw Skulduggery's bones being connected to Lord Vile's armour. Her eyes widened, and she held her hand to her mouth.

VAPOV

Skulduggery, he was… Lord Vile. Why was everyone just standing there? Why wasn't anyone helping him?

"Help him!" I screamed, tears flooding my eyes.

Ghastly sighed, and Wreath sent a hard stare to Lord Vile, Skulduggery.

Fletcher was staring at me, Vine the same. Renny, Callum, Kane and Theo were all either unconscious or badly injured.

Fletcher teleported over to them and took one by one they were gone. Probably to Kenspickle's.

He returned, with Tanith and Shudder, looking like they were going to be sick.

Fletcher disappeared again, this time bringing back China, and Mr Bliss.

I held my breath, and stood beside Tanith.

"You sure you wanna fight him?" she asked, sounding like she was sorry for me.

I gave a light nod and positioned myself, while Vine and Fletcher stepped back, tired and exhausted.

FPOV

I sat back, next to Vine and asked her, "I know, this isn't the right time to be asking, but, when this is all over, wanna come back to mine?"

She laughed, "I didn't even know you had a house."

I smiled lightly and asked, "Yes, or no."

"Yes, but no funny business."

I did a small victory dance as I stood up, ready to fight if I needed to.

Vine made the sceptre back into a ring, but still remained seating.

"You not fighting anymore?" I said.

She sighed, "Why do I have to be the one to always fight the strong guys."

I shook my head and helped her up.

Then, Renny, Kane, Callum and Theo arrived. They touched their upper arm immediately, and it started to turn red. Vine's arm too. She tapped her upper arm then held her wrist, her friends turning into a red mist she breathed in.

Ha, the more the merrier.

VAPOV

Vine was first to attack. She sent serpents of shadows, which slid under Lord Vile's armour, biting, sending strong venom into his body.

Tenebrae attacked next, summoning a pet, black all over with horns, and a scythe.

Tenebrae gave a small 'Attack' that I could just make out.

The pet moved so quick that it was a blur. It must have beaten Lord Vile, because he went up in flames, but shouted as he went, "Don't think you have defeated me yet!"

The armour disappeared, and Skulduggery dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't control it."

I smiled faintly, actually quite relieved that Skulduggery was Lord Vile, because I was Darquesse.

Everyone headed out, while me and Tanith stayed behind at Skulduggery's.

VIPOV

Fletcher took me by the shoulder, and we appeared in a not so bad looking flat. It was mostly a blue sort of colour, but the kitchen was bright red.

"Right," he said, "I was just thinking, you know, now that we've met and stuff like, um…"

I held my finger to his lips, I could read him like a book, and he wanted to ask me out.

I kissed him on the lips, and broke it off when I could no longer breathe.

"Uh… well, so is it like a boyfriend, girlfriend thing now?" Fletcher asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure," I smiled, nodding.

He smiled widely, and kissed me again, brushing back my fiery red hair.

FPOV

She was my girlfriend! Finally! To be honest I did like her form the start, but how were we going to break it to everyone? I knew Valkyrie would be angry with this decision.


	3. Chapter 3: Skulduggery's Daughter?

**3****rd**** chapter, I know you've missed me, mwah ha ha ha!**

**Leave reviews plzzz!**

**I don't own Skulduggery! The awesome Derek Landy does! ALL HAIL!**

VIPOV

We entered Skulduggery's house, me and Fletcher, hand in hand, ready to tell anyone who didn't know the good news.

We walked into the house, everyone sitting and laughing.

Renny and the rest were already there, and they seemed to have fitted in pretty nicely. The boys were mates with Fletcher and Kane and me were friends with Valkyrie and Tanith. We all had a pretty good laugh together, so me and Valkyrie went into the kitchen to make some food for everyone. (Not Skulduggery, of course).

"So is it true?" Valkyrie asked.

"Is what true?" I replied, just a bit curious.

"You and Fletch."

I nodded, my back turned, smiling.

Suddenly, she lunged at me, pulling my hair, making my head jerk backwards.

"I HATE YOU!" she screeched.

"What is your problem?" I shouted, getting her hands out of my hair, and twisting her arm round.

She manipulated the air, making me fly back into the wall, making everything fall off the shelves.

"I didn't want to fight you Valkyrie, but you're asking for it now!" I shouted lunging at her, kicking her in the stomach.

Everyone came rushing in when Valkyrie was pulling my hair and I was elbowing her stomach.

"What is going on?" Fletcher screamed.

"Ask her!" I shouted, "She's the one that lunged at me for no reason."

Tanith came in and basically dragged Valkyrie out of the room.

She shouted as she left, "I HATE YOU!"

I gave her a hard glare before Fletcher walked me out of the room.

VAPOV

"What just happened back there?" Tanith asked me.

"She's going out with Fletcher!" I cried.

Tanith sighed, and shook her head, "He's not your boyfriend anymore Val, you gotta get over him."

Vine came back into the room with Fletcher, and I looked away.

I couldn't bear how much better looking and developed she was more than me.

Now what topped it all off, is that she was going out with Fletcher, Fletcher of all people!

"Sleepover at mine!" Tanith called, "Who's coming?"

Vine nodded, and raised her hand, so did Kane and me.

Three people going in, only two is coming out.

"Okay, go home, grab your things, then Renny can teleport you to my house," Tanith smiled, "But no staying."

Renny smiled and teleported Kane and Vine out of the room, even when he was all the way on the other side.

They came back soon afterwards with rucksacks on their back, and a huge smile on their face.

"Ready!" they said.

TPOV

Renny teleported us to my flat, and said, "See ya later girls," followed by a wink to Kane.

Everyone and me looked at Kane turn red, laughing, rolling on the floor.

"What shall we watch, girls?" I asked, flicking through some movies.

There was a horror, a romance and a romcom.

"I think you know which one we want, Tanith," Kane said, pointing at the horror.

I laughed, and put the disk in the dvd player. Everyone had their own blanket to hide under whenever they were scared, or embarrassed.

Kane never hide under her blanket, she was a necromancer after all, not even when someone, something started tapping on the windows.

_Tap tap. Tap tap. _

"AAARGH!" we all screamed.

"Who is that?" Valkyrie asked, trembling.

The door flung open, and a cold drought came in. Followed by lightning and thunder.

VAPOV

I walked outside, cautiously, only to see Fletcher jump out at me with Erskine and Skulduggery and Ghastly on the roof.

I growled, and returned to the girls.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Vine snapped.

"Well, you could put it like that, but I would prefer, _keeping an eye on you_," Skulduggery replied, tilting his head.

Theo, Renny and Callum seemed to tiptoe behind Tanith me Vine and Kane, because the scared the hell out of us.

"AARGH!"

Theo, Renny and Callum laughed their heads off, while us girls gave scary looks.

"What are you guys watching?" Callum asked, shuffling next to me.

"Some random horror movie," Tanith replied, turning on the movie again.

Fletcher went to sit under Vine's blanket, Ghastly under Tanith's, Renny under Kane's and Callum lay under my blanket, right next to me.

I watched Vine cuddle right up to Fletcher, I was jealous wasn't I?

Theo and Skulduggery just leaned on a wall, watching the movie, but it was impossible to tell if Skulduggery was actually watching.

SPOV

_She should be mine._ Vine should be mine. I deserved her, all these years, I've been saving people's lives, but this should be my reward. Not the Teleporter's, MINE!

The next day, everyone was asleep. The case still needed to be solved, and I think that is the link between this case and my necromancy armour appearing.

I woke everyone up by making it rain over everyone.

"Wake up, we haven't solved one bit on the new case," I said, making it rain harder.

Everyone was awake and soaking wet, I lifted the water off them and threw it outside.

I headed into the Bentley, and everyone followed sheepishly.

Ghastly's van was still here so, they could ride like that. Tanith, Fletcher, Vine and Valkyrie rode in my Bentley, the rest in Ghastly's van.

"According to new information from the Sanctuary, there's been sightings of new mages apparently plotting for something," I explained, "So we're going to the warehouse, where they were spotted."

We got out of the Bentley and walked up to the old warehouse, Ghastly's van following behind us.

VIPOV

There was a quick shadow that flew past my eye.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Skulduggery got his gun out, and Tanith drew her sword, I felt my ring, but it wasn't urgent enough to use the sceptre.

Suddenly, a wavy haired girl stepped in front of us. She had black hair and pink lips. Her skin was fair, like mine, but her eyes were violet.

"Let's take a trip," she said in her velvety voice. She grabbed me and jumped so high into the air, landing quietly on a house. She had a strong grip on me, and was heading east.

I struggled, so eventually, she put me down, in an unknown street.

"I'll let you in on a secret, girly," she said, "You know how Skulduggery's always on about the war, well I thought that you would be smart enough to figure out that Skulduggery didn't fight for the good side, he fought on the bad, until Mevolent killed his family."

She showed me a picture of a man with wavy black hair, probably Skulduggery, and a little girl with wavy black hair and violet eyes, just like…

"I'm Kasia Rae by the way, and your friend is here, gotta run!" Kasia said.

"Wait!" I shouted up to her but she was already gone.


End file.
